Meeting Walter
by garxnichtxhier
Summary: Auch Länder müssen mit: der Zeit gehen, dem Strom schwimmen, den Wölfen heulen und all die anderen unangenehmen Dinge, die einem das Überleben so sichern im Wandel der Zeiten. Anpassungsfähigkeit ist da hilfreich, ein großes Ego noch hilfreicher...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ... macht man das immer noch? Sagen, dass einem nichts gehört? Okay ... here we go: Hetalia und Gilbert gehören nicht mir. Und ich würde es ihm auch nicht zumuten wollen.

Meeting Walter,

1/3

25. Februar 1947 – Waikiki / am Strand von

Der Ländertod hatte einen großartigen Tag gehabt. Einen der hauptsächlich daraus bestanden hatte, in seiner Hängematte zu dösen, aufs Meer hinaus zu blicken und an einem Strohhalm zu nuckeln der in einer Kokosnuss steckte. Die, wie das Schicksal, und ein fähiger Barkeeper, es wollten, bis zum Rand mit Rumpunsch gefüllt war.

Der Ländertod mochte Rumpunsch.

Und er mochte ruhige Tage wie diesen. Was einer der Gründe war, aus denen er sich auf diesen Posten hatte versetzen lassen. Wesenheiten, die ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht hatten, schätzten nun einmal ihren Frieden und die angenehme Lethargie, die eine Position wie diese mit sich brachte. Und der Ländertod wusste von was er sprach, immerhin war er endlos lange Jahrhunderte als 'der Goldfischtod' unterwegs gewesen.

Sicher brachte seine Stellung ihm nicht viel Prestige ein, aber wen interessierte schon Prestige, wenn man dafür um die Trauerrede für Schnuffi, den sechsten Bewohner von Goldfischglas eins in der Waldmanngasse drei, Etage vier – herumkam? Den Ländertod jedenfalls nicht, der jetzt zufrieden mit rot glühenden Augen in die Abendsonne starrte und sich eine milde Karibikbrise durch die Rippen wehen ließ.

Weswegen er sich auch eher ein wenig belästigt fühlte, als ihm plötzlich eine Kokosnuss auf den Kopf fiel, die gleich darauf in zwei Teile zersprang. In ihrem Innern kam eine kleine Pergamentrolle zum Vorschein. Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte der Ländertod entnervt das Gesicht verzogen. Die himmlischen Mächte hatten schon immer einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor gehabt, einen, den der Ländertod ganz und gar nicht komisch fand.

Nun, wenigstens, so dachte er bei sich, während er das klebrige Röllchen aus dem Kokosfleisch pulte, musste er sich nicht mal mehr ansatzweise so häufig mit ihnen herumschlagen wie früher, weil es nun mal in der Natur der Dinge lag, dass Länder nicht so oft starben wie Goldfische.

Dementsprechend war er schon ein wenig neugierig darauf, wen es hier erwischt haben mochte, als er das Pergament auseinander rollte. Er persönlich hoffte ja auf Österreich, was nicht daran lag, dass er Österreich nicht mochte. Ganz im Gegenteil – der Ländertod mochte Roderich, der Mann war ja so kultiviert; es musste eine wahre Freude sein, ihn 'hinüber zu geleiten', wie die Tode ihre Tätigkeit gern euphemisierten. Doch so verheißungsvoll der Tag auch angefangen haben mochte, so wenig erfreulich ging er weiter, denn der Name auf der sehr, sehr kurzen Liste lautete nicht Roderich Edelstein.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Ländertod seinen Kieferknochen, der ihm beim Anblick des tatsächlichen Namens zu Boden gefallen war, aus dem weichen Pulversand gefischt hatte. Jetzt war es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei, denn er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Träger dieses Namens und man konnte ruhigen Gewissens sagen, dass der Ländertod sich lieber in eine Löschkalkgrube geworfen hätte, als ihm freiwillig einen Besuch abzustatten.

Nun nahm der schockierte Leser seinen Job durchaus ernst, nicht wie einer dieser neumodischen Gesellen, die dauerdepressiv durch die Landschaft schwebten und alle möglichen und unmöglichen metaphysischen Betrachtungen über ihre Existenz anstellten. Nein, der Ländertod hielt viel von Arbeitsethos und unter normalen Umständen wäre es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, zu meutern. Aber das hier ... das hier waren keine normalen Umstände – ER war kein normales Land.

Und genau deswegen kam der Ländertod sich auch nur ein winziges Bisschen kindisch vor, als er sich den Zettel in den Knochenmund stopfte und ... ihn aß.

Wirklich, dachte er kauend, ohne sich großartige Sorge um eventuelle Konsequenzen seiner Kurzschlusshandlung zu machen, er war einfach zu alt für diesen Scheiß!


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Walter

2/3

7. Oktober 1949 – Berlin / sowjetische Besatzungszone

Hätte Gilbert Weillschmidt geahnt, wie dicht er zweieinhalb Jahre zuvor daran gewesen war, die metaphorischen Radieschen von unten zu sehen, hätte er sicherlich ... nun, er wäre ... oder vielleicht auch nicht. Tja, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben – es hätte Gilbert Weillschmidt höchstwahrscheinlich einen feuchten Furz gekümmert.

Denn ob eine Horde Büroäffchen etwas auf ein Stück Papier kritzelten oder ob in Schweden ein Elch in einen Fjord pisste – Gilbert hätte es kaum gleichgültiger sein können. Tatsächlich war ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen, die offizielle Auflösung Preußens könne Auswirkungen auf seine Physis haben. Er war hier gewesen, lange bevor sein Name auf einer Landkarte erschienen war – warum zu Geier hätte sich daran was ändern sollen, nur weil er jetzt plötzlich 'nicht' mehr darauf stand? Nur weil irgendein Sesselfurzer zu übereifrig geworden war mit dem Radiergummi?

Pfft.

Sterben war für Verlierer und wenn Gilbert Weillschmidt eines nicht war, dann ein Verlierer!

Was auf einen Außenstehenden zugegebenermaßen vielleicht etwas anders gewirkt hätte, hätte er jetzt beobachtet, wie Gilbert sich mit gesenktem Kopf an einer russischen Straßenpatrouille vorbeischob und langsam die Schönhauser Allee herunter schlurfte, ganz unauffälliger Berliner Zivilbürger.

Aber selbst jemand wie Gilbert hatte lernen müssen, dass man, um kein Verlierer zu sein, manchmal besser in Deckung blieb, bis der Sturm vorübergezogen war. Der in diesem Fall auf den Namen Ivan Braginski hörte und sich seit über vier Jahren auf einer ausgedehnten Assimilationstournee durch Osteuropa befand. Mit gelegentlichen, von Gilbert doch eher wenig geschätzten, Zwischenstops in Berlin.

Die Hand in der Tasche zur Faust geballt, dachte die ehemals großartigste Nation Europas, ach was - der ganzen Welt - an die letzten vier Jahre. An die Dachböden und Keller auf und in denen er sich hatte verstecken müssen, wie ein Feigling. Was zwar immer noch besser gewesen war, als drüben in Moskau Lorinaitis' Zweitbesetzung geben zu müssen – aber darum ging es hier nicht! Der bloße Gedanke an die Schmach trieb Gilbert die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Es half auch nicht, dass er die meiste Zeit nur Kakerlaken und Wollmäuse zur Gesellschaft gehabt hatte, weil keiner dieser Bastarde genügend Eier in der Hose gehabt hatte ihn besuchen zu kommen – zumindest keiner von denen, die Gilbert hätte sehen wollen. Eventuell.

Als ob er plötzlich die Lepra bekommen hätte oder spontan aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwunden war. Einfach so.

Nicht, dass Gilbert sie gebraucht hätte. Gilbert Weillschmidt brauchte niemanden. Niemanden außer Gilbert Weillschmidt, was immerhin die großartigste Gesellschaft der Welt war. Und im Grunde genommen, fand er, als er die immer noch in Trümmern liegenden Straßenzüge passierte in deren Ruinen nur hin und wieder schwache elektrische Lichter glommen, hätte ihm gar nichts Besseres passieren können. Ja, ja er war sogar froh. Denn wenigstens war er jetzt Ludwig los richtig?

Ludwig diesen großen, dummen Idioten, der ihnen das alles erst eingebrockt hatte. Einen Österreicher zum Boss zu machen? Niemand, den Gilbert freiwillig als Bruder bezeichnet hätte, wäre auf so eine hirnrissige Idee gekommen. Nein ganz bestimmt nicht!

Was allerdings keine Rolle mehr spielte oder? Immerhin hatte Ludwig ja jetzt genauso wenig Interesse an ihm, wie all die anderen. Nein, Ludwig war zu beschäftigt mit seinem neuen 'besten' Freund Jones. Und seinem niegelnagelneuen Land – zu dem das gute alte, ausrangierte Preußen nicht mehr passte. Wie der verrückte Onkel, der so peinlich geworden war, dass man ihm im Keller versteckte, wenn Besuch kam.

Gilbert starrte mit schmalen Augen in die Dunkelheit und versuchte beharrlich die leise Stimme zu ignorieren, die ihm zuwisperte, dass er ungerecht wurde. Dass Ludwig ihn nicht aufgegeben hatte, dass er jederzeit seine Dachböden hätte verlassen und zu ihm gehen können.

Aber Gilbert war kein Mann, der zu anderen ging (außer um sie zu erobern und ihnen zu beweisen, wer der Großartigste von allen war) – er war jemand, zu dem die Menschen kamen. Manchmal. Und meist nicht freiwillig, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip.

Sein größeres Problem aber war, dass er nicht gehen 'konnte'. Er 'musste' hier sein, musste aus dem Fenster sehen und die Leute beim Wiederaufbau beobachten können. Seine Leute. Die immer mehr 'seine' Leute gewesen waren als Ludwigs. Hier in seinem Kernland. Hier wo er manchmal, wenn er ganz still war und lauschte noch Friedrichs Stimme rufen, das Echo seiner Schritte auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster widerhallen hören konnte.

Nein, Gilbert konnte nicht von hier fort. Und am Allerwenigsten 'wollte' er von hier fort. Das hier, dieses zerbombte, ausgemergelte Stück Land, war seine Heimat, sein Herz und all die, die ihn und seine Heimat schon abgeschrieben und besiegt glaubten, würden sich noch wundern. Oh, Junge und wie.

Vor allem nach heute Nacht.

Ein leicht manisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Gilberts Gesicht und er musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um kein gehässiges Kichern auszustoßen. Diese Idioten, diese schleimscheißenden Bambuseulen – hatten sie wirklich gedacht, er würde eine Gelegenheit wie diese ungenützt verstreichen lassen? Dafür hätte er nicht nur tot, sondern noch dazu frontallappenlobotomiert sein müssen! Er hatte Bismarck schließlich nicht umsonst mehr als zwanzig Jahre über die Schulter geschaut! Das zwar eher gelangweilt, aber es hatte genügt, um ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge über Politik zu lernen.

Unter anderem, dass die Politik manchmal das härteste Schlachtfeld von allen sein konnte und wenn Gilbert sich auf eines verstand, dann auf eine Schlacht. Und seine beste Waffe, war heute geschaffen worden.

Sie war der Grund, warum er sich heute Nacht hinaus gewagt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass Braginski ganz in der Nähe sein musste. Auf der Suche, genau wie er. Aber das hier war nun mal nicht Ivans Heimat und würde es nie werden, das hier war Gilbertland und niemand, nicht einmal Ludwig, kannte sich hier besser aus als er.

Er verstand das Wispern in den Schatten, die Geschichten und Neuigkeiten, die Gedanken und Sorgen, die der Nachtwind zu ihm trug. Hier sprachen sie seine Sprache und führten ihn zielgerichtet, so dass er kaum auf Weg achten musste, den er nahm. Und obwohl er glaubte, Braginskis eisigen Atem mehr als einmal im Nacken zu spüren, dachte Gilbert nicht im Traum daran umzukehren.

Ganz im Gegenteil – zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren fühlte Gilbert Weillschmidt sich wieder wie Gilbert Weillschmidt. Unnötig darauf hinzuweisen, was für ein großartig-glorioses Gefühl das war.

Eines das allerdings nur hielt, bis er die Hauptstraße verließ und zwischen den zerstörten Häuserzeilen, die nur notdürftig geflickten Nebengassen entlang lief. Besonders eines der Gebäude an denen er vorbeikam, als er in die Rykestraße einbog, zog seinen Blick wie magisch an und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, die er hatte, nicht wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben und in Erinnerungen zu versinken.

Er hatte gesehen, wie es eingeweiht worden war 1904 und er hatte gesehen, was 1938 mit ihm geschehen war. Doch selbst Gilbert, der nie vor einem Kampf zurückwich und sich nur vor wenigen Sachen wirklich fürchtete, wagte es nicht, sich zu erinnern. Nachzudenken – über das was hier geschehen war. Wofür dieses Gebäude stand. Und nur für einen winzigen Moment dachte er wieder an Ludwig. Daran ob 'er' es wagte sich den Erinnerungen zu stellen, die Tür zu öffnen, hinter der sie lauerten wie Monster in der Finsternis.

Mit plötzlich weich gewordenen Knien wandte Gilbert sich ruckartig ab und lief davon. Hastig fast, so dass er beinahe gestolpert wäre.

Er brauchte einige Meter, um sich zu erholen und sich wieder auf sein eigentliches Ziel zu konzentrieren das ihn am Ende der Strasse erwartete. Dort, wo sie in eine andere überging, erhob sich ein erstaunlich unbeschadeter Wasserturm, der schon seit 1877 in bester preußischer Tradition unbeeindruckt von allem was um ihn herum geschah seinen Dienst versah. In einem Fenster seines Maschinenraums konnte Gilbert ein Licht flackern sehen.

Bei diesem Anblick kehrte augenblicklich das Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurück. Endlich am Ziel, glaubte er den Geschmack des Triumphes schon fast auf der Zunge spüren zu können. Der im Übrigen ziemlich an den von Bier erinnerte. Da er noch nie viel auf falsche (oder auch angemessene) Zurückhaltung gegeben hatte, ließ Gilbert sich nicht viel Zeit, um die letzten Meter hinter sich zu bringen und die schwere Eisentür, hinter der sein neustes Projekt, seine Geheimwaffe auf ihn wartete, ungeduldig aufzureißen.

Mit einem Grinsen, das so breit war, dass seine Mundwinkel am Hinterkopf zusammen zu treffen schienen, sprang Gilbert Weillschmidt in den Raum und starrte die Person an, die es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatte. Mit einer Thermoskanne und einer dünnen Scheibe Schwarzbrot, die mit nur einem Hauch Margarine bestrichen war.

Die Deutsche Demokratische Republik. Seinen jüngsten Bruder.

Nur, dass 'jung' es irgendwie nicht so ganz traf, wie Gilbert fassungslos bemerkte, als er, statt eines Kleinkindes, wie Ludwig es einst gewesen war, einen gut zwanzigjährigen, untersetzt-muskulösen Rotschopf in Schiebermütze, Unterhemd, Arbeiterhose und Hosenträgern vor sich erblickte.

"Du ... bist ...", stotterte er verdattert und spürte, wie seine rechte Augenbraue zu zucken begann. "Du ... bist ..."

Der Rotschopf sah zufrieden schmatzend auf und grinste breit über das ganze sommersprossige Gesicht.

"Paul", erwiderte er gut gelaunt, ohne sich an Gilberts Auftritt zu stören. "Paul Schulze. Tachchen Jenosse!"

*****

AN: Angst kann ich nicht ... und das ist auch gut so!^^ Kommata kann ich aber auch nicht ... sorry. Mann, ich bin echt gespannt, ob überhaupt wer die Geschichte sehen wird. Aber trotz allem ... First! Yeah!


End file.
